L'idée lumineuse de Jin
by Marluuna
Summary: Junno pourchasse Jin dans un but bien précis... Pour avoir la paix, Jin se réfugie vers Kame. Hum, résumé assez petit, mais c'est un Akame en tout cas !


**Je vous explique le topo : ce petit OS est censé être drôle (je dis 'censé' parce que bon vu mon état de fatigue avancé, je me suis faite rire toute seule donc c'est pas un critère XD). L'histoire est euh... Elle n'a pas pour but d'être très originale ni spécialement développée, c'était juste un petit délire de ma part en fait, donc j'espère que ça vous plaira :)**

**(J'aime bien mon titre par contre, allez savoir pourquoi XD)**

**L'idée lumineuse de Jin**

_J'ai dit non !_

_Mohhh Akanishi-kun, allez !_

_N'insiste pas !_

_S'te plaît..._

Dans les couloirs de la Johnny's entertainment , un duo se dirigeait vers une pièce précise en faisant pas mal de bruit sur son passage. Le premier, celui dont l'air exaspéré annonçait l'épuisement de toutes ses réserves de patience, regrettait de ne pas avoir d'armes sous la main. Il était donc condamné à écouter jacasser le second, qui prenait des allures de véritable moustique géant : il vous tournait autour à vous en donner le tournis, était bruyant, vous pompait l'énergie et s'en allait. Avec les moustiques, une bonne baffe suffisait à avoir la paix, notez... C'était tentant... Irrésistible, même. Mais quand même, on ne frappe pas ses amis, il parait.

Junno était chiant quand il le voulait, en effet. Ce n'était pas une critique, c'était un fait, aurait dit Jin. Et il était sa cible préférée parce qu'il avait un seuil de patience très peu élevé, qu'il démarrait vite et bien donc Il était aisé de le mettre en rogne. Et pour quelqu'un de taquin, c'était une cible plus que parfaite. Le sourire radieux que Junno affichait, comme toujours d'ailleurs, montrait bien le peu de crédit qu'il accordait au regard assassin de Jin. Au pire il prendrait ses jambes à son cou si al situation dégénérait, et puis voilà. Jin s'arrêta net devant une porte et lança sur un ton plus élevé :

_T'es vraiment chiant ! Dans quelle langue je dois te le dire ?_

_C'est quoi ce bruit ?_

La porte s'était ouverte avant que Junno ne puisse protester, laissant apparaître Kame avec son air de _« faut-pas-me-faire-chier-quand-je-bosse » ;_ fidèle à lui-même en quelque sorte. Il s'évertuait à perfectionner une chorégraphie dans cette pièce depuis des heures, et il avait entendu une voix qui piaillait des _« s'il te plait ! »_ et une autre plus grave, quémander le silence. D'ailleurs et soit dit en passant, tout l'étage avait dû en profiter, vu le cinéma qu'ils faisaient. Jin se tourna vers lui, l'air ravi de voir arriver une personne saine d'esprit dans son champ de vision.

_Que veux-tu que ce soit ? C'est Taguchi !_

_Akanishi ! C'est pas sympa !_

_Je ne suis pas là pour être sympa ! _S'écria Jin en entrant dans la pièce avec Kame, avant de refermer la porte derrière eux.

Ouf ! Du calme, un silence appaisant, et une porte -qui ne fermait pas à clé, dommage- entre lui et Junno. Le pied. C'est qu'il était crevant, quand il s'y mettait. Les coups de fatigue de Junno était extrêmement rares. Par contre ils étaient violents : Junno s'endormait n'importe où, n'importe quand, n'importe comment, ce qui n'était pas sans les faire tous beaucoup rire. Mais en dehors de ces moments d'extrême fatigue, l'acrobate du groupe était une pile électrique impressionnante, un moulin à paroles intarissable... Bref, tout le contraire de Jin, plutôt cool à la limite d'être mou, et assez lunatique. Appréciant cette ambiance plus agréable à ses oreilles, il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance d'être tombé sur le plus posé de la bande, celui qui a priori ne le gonflerait pas. Voulant quand même connaître la raison de tant de chahut, Kame demanda :

_Tu m'expliques ?_

_Tu le connais, tu sais comment il est quand il a une manie._

_Oui, un peu obsessionnel..._

_Ouais, ben figure-toi que sa manie du moment, c'est moi._

_Ok... _fit Kame en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. _Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû demander._

_Mais non, juste... Il veut me caser absolument._

_En quoi ça le regarde ?_

Kame était relativement étonné. Etre amis, se conseiller éventuellement, soit. Mais pas plus. La vie privée de chacun, il ne s'en préoccupait que si l'on venait spontanément lui en parler. En dehors de ça, quand c'était personnel, il estimait que cela ne le regardait pas. C'était juste logique. Junno était certes curieux, mais en quoi la vie sentimentale de Jin devait-elle être de son ressort ? Certes, dans le domaine en question, la réputation de Jin le précédait et silencieusement, ils étaient plus d'un à espérer qu'il se calme un peu et se range, même au moins pour un laps de temps court. Kame plus que les autres, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses motivations soient identiques à celles des autres, aussi. Peu importe.

Toujours est-il que Junno avait trouvé cette marotte pour la semaine voire plus : se soucier de l'image que Jin donnait et de son bien-être aussi un peu, et le forcer à se caser. Il n'aurait pas pu se contenter de jouer aux jeux vidéos comme d'habitude, non, il avait fallu qu'il se transforme en agence matrimoniale ambulante en abreuvant toute la matinée Jin de paroles concernant telle ou telle fille géniale qu'il connaissait... L'enfer sur terre, en un quelques mots. D'ailleurs et puisqu'il avait l'occasion de se lâcher un peu, Jin s'écria :

_Ravi que tu poses la question, parce que moi non plus je ne vois pas ! Mais il a décidé de me caser absolument ! « Etre un tel séducteur va nuire à ton image » et « il serait bon que tu connaisses au moins une relation sérieuse », etc etc..._

_Ce en quoi il n'a pas tout à fait tort, _lança tranquillement Kame en se replaçant au centre de la pièce, signe qu'il désirait continuer à travailler.

_Bon, pour le soutien je repasse demain, tu m'en mets un peu de côté ?_

Kame soupira. Il bosserait l'année prochaine, c'était ça ? Il se retourna pour l'observer. Ca va, Jin était plus ironique que vraiment irrité. D'ordinaire, Kame se faisait un plaisir de jouer les confidents, un rôle qu'il aimait bien jouer avec lui... Et puis Jin n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie, donc ces moments étaient d'autant plus précieux qu'ils étaient rares. Mais là... Ce problème, avec un peu de 'chance', les amènerait à partir sur le côté séducteur invétéré de Jin, qui devait changer de partenaire comme de chemise... et Kame en était moyennement ravi, pour des raisons qu'il n'exposerait pas à moins d'être totalement ivre ou désespéré. Raisons que le principal intéressé ne devinerait de toute façon jamais tout seul, puisqu'il est bien connu que ce qui nous échappe est toujours précisément ce qui est bien planté sous notre nez...

_Ne le prends pas comme ça... _fit Kame avec diplomatie._Admets quand même que question fidélité ou même sérieux et équilibre dans ce domaine, t'es pas une référence._

_C'est ma fête ? T'aurais dû me prévenir, je m'y serai préparé !_

_C'est la vérité, tu ne peux pas le nier. Après on est d'accord, je ne vois pas bien de quoi il se mêle, mais bon..._

_C'est déjà ça, _bouda Jin, en éternel incompris qu'il adorait être.

_Ca lui passera. Il va se prendre au jeu sur un autre truc dans pas longtemps et tu retrouveras ta tranquillité._

_J'aimerai bien que tu aies raison, et rapidement si possible._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il veut me présenter sa soeur ! Pince-moi, je rêve ! _S'exclama Jin sur un ton si dramatique qu'on aurait cru que sa vie était menaçée.

_Elle est peut-être très bien..._tenta Kame, à cours d'arguments sur le sujet -et qui aurait bien aimé qu'on en change, d'ailleurs-.

_On parle de la soeur de Taguchi ! Comment tu veux qu'elle soit normale ?!_

_C'est méchant, _fit Kame en esquissant un sourire amusé tout de même.

_Arrête, j'ai l'impression de l'entendre !_

_Désolé._

_Il va me coller sa soeur entre les pattes et bientôt ce sera toute sa famille tant qu'on y est, et moi j'y suirvivrai pas ! _Fit Jin, la paranoïa semblant le gagner d'un coup.

_Du calme..._

En vérité, Kame s'amusait finalement. Jin en rajoutait exprès, jouant sur le côté bouc émissaire de Junno. Et Kame souriait en le voyant délirer de la sorte, soulagé aussi que Jin ne se lance pas dans une de ses habituelles théories ponctuées de _« on n'a qu'une vie, pourquoi je me contenterai de rester avec une personne alors que je peux être avec plein ? », _ou quelque chose du même genre. Non pas que Kame soit la vertu incarné, mais il est agaçant d'entendre ce genre de choses venant d'une personne qu'on... apprécie beaucoup. Disons-le comme cela.

Finalement, le calme revint dans l'endroit, et Kame se remit au travail, comme prévu. Jin l'observa un moment, puis comme il était de son côté assez peu motivé à travailler maintenant, il le salua et s'apprêta à gagner la sortie, lorsque du fondu couloir, une voix familière l'appella :

_Akanishi-kun !_

_Et merde..._

Jin fit immédiatement volte-face, à deux doigts de bloquer la porte avec une chaise. Il était crevé maintenant, il voulait rentrer chez lui et si Junno lui mettait le grappin dessus, il en aurait pour des heures à s'e ndéfaire. Alors là, tout mais pas ça. Aussi bien, il amenait déjà sa soeur, allez savoir ! En l'entendant pester, Kame se retourna, cessant toute activité :

_Tu m'as fait peur ! T'étais pas parti ?_

C'est alors que Jin laissa son regard aller de la porte dont il voyait déjà la poignée se tourner pour laisser entrer la cause de ses migraines, et Kame. Ses yeux se posaient tour à tour sur l'un et l'autre, tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Et une ampoule s'alluma à un étage. Trouvé ! Certains auraient dit qu'il aurait simplement suffit d'envoyer bouler Junno avec pertes et fracas, que ce n'était pas plus compliqué que cela. Mais Jin était passé maître dans l'art des idées incongrues, pourquoi aurait-il manqué à son titre cette fois ? Et par ailleurs, se dit-il en retenant un sourire narquois tel qu'il savait les faire, cela pouvait même être amusant...

_Changement de programme... Kame, t'es mon ami pas vrai ?_

_Qu'est-ce qui te prend tout à coup, ça va pas ?_

_Oui ou non ? _Le pressa-t-il.

_Ben... oui, _fit Kame en haussant les épaules, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

_Je ne suis pas le genre de gars à t'embêter ni à te solliciter souvent, tu le reconnais ?_

_Oui, mais où tu veux en venir ?_

_Donc en tant qu'ami si j'ai besoin d'un service, _insista rapidement Jin en se rapprochant de lui, _sachant que je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé auparavant, tu me l'accorderas ?_

_J'imagine que oui, mais j'aimerai quand même bien savoir ce que..._

_Encore 3 secondes... _fit Jin un ton plus bas, alors que l'on entendant la voix de Junno se rapprocher de là où ils étaient. _2... 1..._

_C'est un lancement de missiles ? _Proposa Kame, complètement paumé.

_Amène-toi !_

_Hé ?!_

En l'espace d'une poignée de secondes, Jin s'empara du bras de Kame d'une part, et de sa tailel d'autre part. Il l'attira ainsi près de lui avant même que l'autre chanteur ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait au juste. Et avec la même rapidité, alors que la poignée de la porte s'abaissa, Jin plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Kame. Ce qu'il ne sut pas bien sûr, c'est que le cerveau de Kame hurlait _« sauve qui peut ! »_, qu'il fallait arrêter ça et tabasser Jin jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive -au moins-... et son corps ne suivait absolument pas. Lui, il restait accroché à ces lèvres appliquées à ce que cela fasse vrai... Si bien qu'en fin de compte, même s'il savait pourquoi Jin agissait ainsi, et bien... C'était très troublant ! Ce n'est que lorsque la voix de Junno, visiblement pas préparé à une telle vision, retentit à côté d'eux, qu'i lreprit consistance.

_Akanishi-kun ! Ah ben merde alors !_

_C'est pas ce que tu crois ! _S'écria alors Kame en s'écartant de Jin.

_C'est vachement bien imité alors !_

_Mais c'est lui qui..._

_Allons allons Kame-chan, _sussurra Jin en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, _tu vois bien qu'il a deviné. Il était là, de toute façon. On ne va pas lui mentir, quand même ? _

_« Kame-chan » ?! _s'étouffa l'intéressé, écarlate. _Ca va pas la tête ?_

_Il est gêné, il faut l'excuser, il ne s'habitue pas encore... _baratina Jin avec un certain talent, il fallait le reconnaître. _Mais Taguchi, tu es un type bien, non ? Tu vas le garder pour toi, hein ? Tu ne veux pas l'embarrasser ?_

_Bien sûr ! _S'écria Junno, qui ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser mais qui sentait que c'était la bonne réponse à fournir. _J'ai rien vu, promis, je ne dirai rien aux autres !_

_Merci, je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi !_

_Promis !_

_Mais enfin, c'est dingue ce que tu es crédule ! _S'écria Kame avant d'être interrompu apr la main de Jin collée imémdiatement sur sa bouche._Tu ne..._

_Chut, Kame-chan, tu vois bien qu'il a compris. _

_Muet comme une tombe ! _Répéta Junn en se dirigeant vers la sortie à reculons, visiblement à côté de ses pompes quand même.

_Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi ta soeur... _insista finement Jin, portant ainsi le coup de grâce.

_Bien sûr ! Aucun souci ! Ben... content pour vous hein... Je... vais vous laisser..._

_T'es le meilleur, Taguchi !_

A peine Junno était-il ressorti -probablement ne quête d'un remontant afin de faire passer ce qu'il estimait être la nouvelle la plus destabilisante de l'année, voire de la décennie-... Kame était pâle comme un linge, et complètement inactif. Comme s'il comprenait bien qu'il s'était passé un truc pas net -quoi que très agréable, disait une partie de lui qu'il s'évertuait à faire taire-, mais qu'il ne voyait pas quoi dire et encore moins quoi faire. Tout le contraire de Jin, manifestement satisfait à tous les niveaux, très content de lui, autant de sa trouvaille que de la gestion impeccable dont il avait fait preuve. D'ailleurs il se tourna vers Kame en lançant :

_Je suis génial !_

_Tu... Tu... Tu.._

_Ton disque est rayé ? _Demanda Jin, amusé de le voir complètement immobile.

_Comment tu... ? Et pourquoi ?!_

_Hein ? Pas clair..._

_J'arrive pas à croire que tu... ! _Suffoqua presque Kame.

_Hein ? Oh allez, c'est rien ça ! On y a gagné tous les deux !_

_Développe, _lâcha Kame entre ses dents.

_J'ai la paix pour l'éternité et toi... Ben ça t'a plu, allez !_

_Hein ?! Tu délires là !_

_Oh ? Pourtant je suis plutôt bon normalement... _fit Jin, la mine déconfite.

_Tire-toi de là !_

_Quel petit esprit... Bye bye Kame-chan ! _Lança-t-il, certain de l'irriter, avant de disparaître par le même chemin que leur ami quelques instants auparavant.

_Du vent !_

Kame se laissa tomber sur le sol, assis en tailleur. Il se prit la tête à deux mains, certain que Jin lui avait refilé ses migraines. Il n'y avait que ce crétin détraqué pour ne trouver que ça comme solution. Ca avait marché au-delà de toute espérance, du reste, et si l'on en jugeait à la tête de Junno, Jin aurait effectivement une paix royale. Mais un individu censé aurait trouvé autre chose. Cela étant dit, individu censé ne rimait pas avec Jin, alors... Génial, maintenant Junno allait probablement s'imaginer tout un tas de choses déplaisantes à leur sujet. Enfin « déplaisantes »... A voir. Pas qu'elles le seraient ne soi, juste que ce serait mieux si tout cela ne se savait pas. Jusuqe là, c'était uniquement dans la tête de Kame, ça n'en sortait pas. mais Jin était peut-être long à la détente pour bien des choses, mais pas pour ça. Il avait à tous les coups, sentit que là où il pensait jouer un mauvais tour à la fois à Junno et à Kame, en réalité le second avait plutôt été comblé, même si sa réaction disait l'inverse. Jin ne mettrait pas longtemps à le démasquer, à deviner la façon dont il l'envisageait réellement, si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Si ça se trouvait, il l'avait embrassé aussi pour cela : vérifier. D'une pierre deux coups. Ce serait bien son genre, en plus.

Kame passa doucement ses doigts sur ses lèvres comme s'il cherchait encore la chaleur de celles de l'autre... Il ferma les yeux un instant afin de se souvenir dans le détail... Et un sourire entre la gêne et la béatitude se dessina sur ses lèvres...

_Crétin... _murmura-t-il affectueusement, tout en se relevant pour se remettre au travail.


End file.
